A Chance to Find Love
by YozakiX
Summary: Tea wakes up and heads to her first day of school. She doesnt realize that her true love is just around the corner. Plz R&R chapter 5 is up! took a a break from writing but i will continue this!
1. Default Chapter

A Chance to Find Love 

This is a story between Kaiba and Tea I know I tend to not finish my work but this time I will focus on this fanfic.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The school semester was about to begin again it was fall and this year things were different. All summer the Yugioh gang thought about all the crazy tournaments/duels between Pegasus, Marik, and Dartz. With the duels ending it was time to get back to normal life and to focus on school. Tea was thinking about all her friends and how she got close to Yugi. But she remembered back in Battle City how Kaiba helped her out during her ordeal with the Marik henchmen going to drop a crate over her head. She remembered that she never got a chance to thank him. These memories Tea kept in the back of her head.

(6:00am Tea's Room)

_Beep Beep_ Tea's alarm clock rang. She slowly got up and hit the button on the clock and slowly went downstairs.

(Kitchen)

When she got to the kitchen her mother left her a note, she picked it up and read it: _Sorry Tea I had an import meeting so I went strait to work early here's 50$ use 20$ for a pizza because I might have to work over time…… Love Mom._

Tea: (sigh) Poor mom……(She gets herself some cereal and starts to munch on it)

After eating breakfast it was 6:48am. The phone rang.

Tea: (picks up the phone) Hello?

Tristan: HEY TEA!

Tea: Oh hey Tristan! What's up?

Tristan: Hey Tea is it alright for me and Joey to walk with you?

Tea: Ok? And why do you guys want to walk with me?

Tristan: Well seeing you made a lot of friends that are girls can u like hook us up at school?

Tea: What! You two morons think I'll hook you guys up! What do you think that I am a dating service!

Tristan: Come on Tea….. I'll evern say "please."

Tea: ……..(sigh) Alright alright….. how troublesome…. But wait a minute why mention Joey he likes Mai you know?

Tristan: About that well Mai seems to be giving Joey cold shoulder so I kind of promised him that there are more girls out there.

Tea: Hmmm I'll talk to Mai for him.

Tristan: Well whatever…. Bye and thanks Tea!

Tea: Ya later… (Both hang up. She looks at the clock it was 7:10am) Oh man I better take shower and get to school!

Tea runs back upstairs and get ready to take a shower. After she was done she put on her uniform and heads downstairs and out her front door. She stepped outside and locked her door, she looked up and there was Tristan and Joey waiting at the front already. Tristan had a happy mood but Joey had a daze on his face.

(Main Street)

Tea: Is Joey going to be ok?

Tristan: Ya don't worry he'll be fine (slaps Joey on the back…..no reaction).

Joey: ……….(sigh)………..

Tea: Poor Joey.

The three started to walk down the street as they approached an intersection they ran into Yugi, Bakura, Duke and Serenity.

Tristan: (surprised look) Oh hey there Serenity.

Serenity: Hello Tristan.

Duke: Ummm Serenity lets get to school early.

Serenity: Umm sure…. (The two start to walk faster)

Tristan: (mad) Errrr that Duke! Hey you two wait up! (Tristan follows the two)

Everyone: LOL!

Yugi: Come on guys lets hurry it up as well we don't want to get late for school!

Bakura: Yes let us hurry.

The four of them got to school in no time it was 8:15am 15 minutes till first period starts. Everyone received his or her schedules at the main office. Tea looked at her first period class it was English.

(Main Office)

Tea: Oh man English first period…..

Bakura: Don't feel bad, hey I have the same class to.

Yugi/Joey: We have it too.

Tea: Looks like all you guys are going to suffer with me hehe.

Kaiba enters the school and heads to the main office, he sees the gang there.

Kaiba: Well if it isn't Yugi and the rest of the geeks. (looks at Joey) Ah well if it isn't monkey boy Joey!

Joey: Look Kaiba I'm in no mood to fight with you…..

Kaiba: Heh loser……Later geeks…..(walks away)

Joey: That Jerk!

Tea: Hmm Typical Joey always talks bad about Kaiba when he leaves the room.

Joey: Errrr that clown he's always getting on my nerves!

Yugi: Calm down Joey….(looks at his watch) Oh man yo guys lets get going to first period.

The four of them head to their class.

Alright done this chapter working on the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Morning rush

(Period 1: English Class)

The gang headed to their class and sat down on the desk in the front to fill it up. Tea looked around the class and noticed that Tristan, Duke and Serenity were back there. Tea looked at the far left corner and noticed Kaiba on his laptop. Kaiba looked up and looked at Tea it was a 2-3 sec glare and the two looked away. Mai steps into the class, Joey who had his head down immediately smelled Mai's perfume next to him he looked up.

Joey: Mai!

Mai: Hello Joey….

Joey: Hey listen Mai you been avoiding me for awhile…..

Mai: I know…… look Joey after school lets have a talk alright? (smiles at him)

Joey: sure….(blushing)

The class began and after an hour and 15 minutes taking down notes the group was already exhausted from the class.

(Outside the classroom)

Tea: Well that was interesting.

Yugi: Wow my hand felt like it was going to come off.

Joey: Well I heading to my Law class now.

Mai: Wait for me Joey….(blushing) I got the same class.

Joey looked at Mai's schedule.

Joey: WOW nice you got all the same classes as me!

Mai: YAY that's good! (turns to the others) See you guys after school!

Everyone: Later!

Mai and Joey link arms and head up stairs. Meanwhile everyone looked at the schedules Bakura, Tristan and Duke had computer class so they headed on their way. Tea, Serenity and Yugi are checking were they had to go.

Serenity: Hey I got biology next.

Yugi: Hey so do I. How about you Tea?

Tea: Well it looks like I got chemistry next…..awww man my schedule sucks!

Yugi/Serenity: LOL.

Yugi: Well then we will see you at lunch.

Tea: Later.

Yugi and Serenity walk to their class while Tea had to go up to the fifth floor. As she started to walk up the stairs Kaiba was right behind her. She turned around to look back. Kaiba stopped and looked at her.

Kaiba: Can I help you?

Tea: Umm I was wondering if you knew where the chemistry class is all it says on my schedule is fifth floor?

Kaiba: (coldly) Its class 5A so the first door on your right when you enter the fifth floor.

Tea: Ok… thanks.

Kaiba climbed up the stairs real fast and left Tea still climbing up. When she arrived at the door of the class Kaiba was sitting by himself at the back of the class. Tea looked around and didn't see anyone she knew so she went to the back and sat beside him.

(Fifth Floor Period 2: Chemistry Class)

Tea: Hey why didn't you wait for me if you were in this class?

Kaiba: I didn't want to be late…

Tea: Hey look Kaiba I know you're a nice guy but why do you act so coldly to me? I just want to be your friend?

Kaiba: Listen Gardner I don't need friendship!

Tea: (blushing) Remember the time back in Battle City when I was going to get crushed by that crate and you saved me…….

Kaiba: ……….

Tea: Well what I want to say is that I'm thankful that you saved me…..

Teacher: Alright guys and girls class is about to begin.

The two looked away from each other and started to work on their notes. After class an assignment was already given to the class it was a small project in the Chem book. Kaiba and Tea were paired together.

(Outside Chem Class)

Kaiba: Look Tea after school meet me outside and then will go to your place or mine to finish up this project?

Tea: Sounds good….. Hey Kaiba? (blushing)

Kaiba: Huh?

Tea: Do you want to have lunch with me?

Kaiba: Ummm well ye……

Joey and Mai walk by.

Joey: Hey Tea everyone's waiting outside where going to this pizza place that Mai tried.

Mai: Yes that place was good! Lets go Tea?

Tea looked at Kaiba, Kaiba nodded his head for Tea to go with them.

Kaiba: Tea I'll see you after school. (walks away)

Joey: Ohhh what's this?

Mai: Umm are you and Kaiba going out?

Tea: What nooooo I was going to do are chemistry project together.

Mai: I dunno but your face is blushing red!

Tea: What! NOOO! Take that back!

Mai: Hehe well I'm going to tell the whole school about it hehe. Unless you catch me! (starts to run)

Joey: LOL

Tea: Come back here!

Alright done this chapter working on the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Afternoon fun

It was 12:00pm lunchtime just started and the Yugioh gang headed to a place called New York Style Pizza. The gang had a good talk and a tasty pizza.

(A block away from Domino High inside New York Style Pizza)

Yugi: Wow this place is nice.

Tea: Ya I know, nice Mai.

Joey: MMmm (munching on his pizza, then turns to Mai) how did you find out about this place?

Mai: Well a friend and me ate here once a while ago…

Joey: And this friend was… (Tristan nudges him on the shoulder)

Tristan: (whispering) Don't get noisy man.

Joey looked at Mai and Mai stared back at him a small tension between them but Yugi changes the subject.

Yugi: Hey you guys anyone want to chill at the arcade after school?

Bakura: Sure why not.

Duke: Ya I guess I can go. How about you Serenity?

Serenity: Um sure I can go.

Tristan: Gahhh…. I mean im up for it.

Mai: I'll go.

Joey: All right if everyone is going I'm in!

Yugi: Great! How about you Tea?

Tea: Well I don't know I got a project to do tonight.

Yugi: Really….wow that sucks.

Joey: Hey aren't you working with Kaiba?

Tea: (blushing) Ummm ya and your point is?

Joey: Oh nothing.

The room became silent with everyone just eating their lunch. Bakura looked at his watch and realized that class was about to start in 12 minutes.

Bakura: Well we better get back to class or will get late.

Duke: Lets move out guys.

All of them walked back to school and arrived with 4 minutes to spare.

Tristan: (breathing heavy) I can't believe we power walked that street man I'm tired.

Joey: Your telling me.

Serenity: It wasn't that bad.

Duke: I know these guys need more exercise. (Serenity giggles)

Tristan: (in his head) THAT DUKE!

Yugi: everyone get going or you guys will get late.

Tea looked at her schedule as she walks down the first floor hallway, she passed the library. Kaiba was inside getting his things ready. He looked up and saw Tea walk by. Kaiba grabbed his stuff in a hurry and caught up with her.

Kaiba: Hey Tea.

Tea: (looked up) Hello Kaiba. Didn't you go outside for lunch?

Kaiba: Nah I just bought lunch at the cafeteria then I did some of my work in the library.

Tea: Oh I see.

The two walked down the hall there was a silence. Kaiba got uneasy and broke that silence.

Kaiba: So what class do you have next?

Tea: (looking at the paper) Well it looks like I got history class.

Kaiba: Hmmm I got the same class.

Tea: THAT'S SOOO COOL!

Kaiba: Jeez you don't have to yell.

Tea: I know…. But isn't this exciting!

Kaiba: No? Not really.

Tea: (sigh) Never mind.

The two headed up to the third floor to class 3G the history class. When the two got to the class Tea and Kaiba sat beside each other. The two thought to themselves.

Tea: (in her head) Wow me and Kaiba…my heart is racing! If this is a dream I don't want to wake up…

Kaiba: (in his head) Tea… What is this feeling? Every time I'm near her my heart starts to pound faster and faster….

The class went by fast and now there was only one more period left. The end of the day was approaching. Kaiba and Tea headed out the class.

(3rd Floor Hallway)

Tea: (smiling at Kaiba) Well that was a nice class.

Kaiba: (blushing a bit and scratching his head) Umm ya that was a good class.

Tea: I have a feeling that our schedule is the same?

Kaiba looked at his and compared it to Tea's and yes it was the same.

Kaiba: Hmm you're right. I guess we got math class together.

Tea: Yes!

Kaiba and Tea head to their next class. Tea looked at Kaiba and linked arms with him. Kaiba blushed red.

Alright done this chapter working on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love?

(3rd Floor Hallway)

As the two walked down the third floor hall Joey and Tristan were near their lockers and immediately they saw Tea and Kaiba together. Joey made a weird look on his face and Tristan had a surprised look on his face. Tea looked up and she immediately pulled away from Kaiba, her face became bright red.

Joey: (eyes wide open) Hey Tea can I speak to you for a second.

Tea: (blushing) Umm ok?

Tristan and Kaiba locked eyes at each other. Meanwhile Joey and Tea started to talk.

Joey: Tea what's going on?

Tea: Look Joey don't ruin this for me I think Kaiba's starting to like me.

Joey: So Yugi likes you?

Tea: Yugi…… well he's a good friend….. but Kaiba wow look at him. (she points at Kaiba)

Joey: Errrr I think I'm gonna be sick….

Tea: (Mad look blushing a bit) Hmmph! I don't care what you say!

Tea walks up to Kaiba and they both start to walk away leaving Joey and Tristan. As the two head to class Kaiba stared at Tea.

Tea: (blushin) ? yes?

Kaiba: (blushing) Oh umm nothing…. Umm what did those two want?

Tea: Oh those guys…. Never mind them…… lets just get to class will get late.

Kaiba: Right…..

Tea and Kaiba start to head to class, math class was boring as any other math class. Time flew by fast and then class was done and it was time to go home. Kaiba and Tea head to their lockers down the hall.

(3rd Floor Hallway)

Kaiba: Hey Tea so are we going to do the chem project at the library, your house or mine?

Tea: Hey how about we go to my place we can order some pizza! My mom left me some money so ya.

Kaiba: Sounds good.

Tea sees the gang (Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke and Tristan) near the lockers so she decided not to pass by them. Tea looked at Kaiba.

Tea: Hey Kaiba can we walk through the back…. It's much faster to get to my place.

Kaiba: Sure. Hey wait we don't need to walk I have my car parked at the back so we can get to your house in no time.

Tea: (smiling) Sounds great!

As they left Joey looked at the end of the hall and saw the two head down the staircase. Tea and Kaiba go down to the back of the school and into the student parking lot. Parked at the side was a shiny new Black RX-8.

Tea: (eyes go wide open staring at the car) WOW KAIBA WHAT A COOL CAR!

Kaiba: Hmm thanks.

The two get into the car and drove off. Tea and Kaiba both started to think to themselves.

Tea: (in her head) This is happening to fast! Looking at Kaiba makes my heart beat go crazy! OH noooo am I falling for him.

Kaiba (in his head) Tea…. Hmmm she smells nice…..When I look at her I get calm…Why is that! Is this love….

Kaiba was blushing Tea noticed it and smiled as she looked at him.

Kaiba: What is it?

Tea: Oh nothing…..

The two arrived at Tea's house Kaiba parked his car in the driveway.

(Outside Tea's House)

Tea: Well here we are.

Kaiba: (looking around) Nice house.

Tea: Thank you…. Well um lets go in.

Tea opens the door and the two head to the living room. Kaiba sits on the couch and pulls out his work and places it on the coffee table. Tea sits next to him and does the same. The two start to blush Kaiba looks at Tea, Tea stares back.

Tea: (blushing and staring at Kaiba) Um we should start the work.

Kaiba: (blushing, staring back) Umm ya lets do this.

The two start to do their work. Meanwhile at the arcade the Yugioh gang were all there.

(Inside K.C. Arcade Stage)

Yugi: Hey I wonder were Tea is?

Mai: Ya I know she bailed on us.

Serenity: Maybe she got sick and went home early.

Duke: Ya probably maybe she did.

Joey: Hey Yugi can I talk to you outside for a second.

Yugi: Sure.

The two step outside the arcade and Joey began to talk.

Joey: Hey Yugi you like Tea right?

Yugi: (blushing) …… Well I do.

Joey: Well Yugi I saw Tea with Kaiba…..

Yugi: What? Tea…..

Joey: I say look man if you like her I suggest you win her heart!

Yugi: Your right…… Hey Joey thanks for the advice.

Joey: No problem I'll even help you out…… Hey lets go back inside and play some games huh?

Yugi: Ok.

Sorry for the late update, I was busy preparing for my bio unit test at school… anyways done this chapter working on the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night Out

Meanwhile back at Tea's house it was 7:00 pm Kaiba and Tea were still finishing up their work. Kaiba looks at his watch and yawns Tea looked at him.

(Tea's House: Living Room)

Tea: (staring) Hey Kaiba you getting sleepy?

Kaiba: Well I was up all night finishing up paper work at the company.

Tea: (getting up) Hey do you want something to drink?

Kaiba: Umm what do you have?

Tea: Water, juice and soda.

Kaiba: I'll take a soda.

Tea: Ok.

Tea walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge; she then takes the coke bottle and two glasses. Tea then walks back to living and places it on the side lamp table and fills it up.

Tea: (smiling) Here you go.

Kaiba: (takes the drink) Thank you……..Gulp Ahh refreshing……

Tea: (drinking her soda) Wow that fast?

Kaiba: Ya I was really thirsty. Ok lets get back to work.

The two get cracking at the project and 2 hours go by it was now 9:00 pm. They were done.

Tea: (smiling with excitement) What a relief! WHERE DONE WOOOOO!

Kaiba: LOL Well I guess I'll be going.

Tea: What so soon?

Kaiba: It's a school night and I'm beat….

Tea made a puppy look face.

Tea: Oh alright…..

Kaiba wanted to stay so he thought of something to say real quickly.

Kaiba: Well umm ahh do you want to go get a cup of coffee?

Tea: Well I don't drink coffee but I do want that Ice Cappuccino! Hey how about I pay since I didn't use up the pizza money.

Kaiba: Nah its ok I'll treat you. (smiling)

Tea: All right thank you. (thinking to herself) Wow he's such a gentleman….. I didn't know Kaiba was a big softy.

They stepped out Tea's house, Tea locked the front door and the two went to Kaiba's car.

(Inside the RX-8)

Tea: (putting her seatbelt) So where are we going?

Kaiba: I know a place near my office building that serves good coffee and they have that ice cap that you like.

Tea: Alright.

Kaiba started the car and the two drove off. It was 9:30pm when they arrived at Jerry's Coffee House. The two sat down near the window and the waitress took their order. Kaiba ordered large double double and Tea ordered a nice large icecap. It was silent for the two none said a word after a good long 5 minutes Tea started to talk.

Tea: (blushing) So Kaiba how's Mokuba?

Kaiba: He's alright… How are things with your mother?

Tea: Great! Its just now she has work a lot now a days….

Kaiba: Oh I see….

Tea: (in her head) I will ask him…..wait….. ya I will go for it! (turns to Kaiba) Kaiba…. I….. Like…. You…..

Kaiba: Huh oh…… Tea I like you too…..

A moment of silence a good 30 seconds go by Tea and Kaiba are staring at each other blushing. Kaiba takes Tea's hand and holds it Tea's heart was pounding.

(Meanwhile outside K.C. Arcade Stage)

Yugi: Wow its 9:45pm!

Mai: Hmmmm I need to get home.

Joey: I'll walk you.

Mai: Sure! (the two start to walk)

Duke: Hey Serenity I'll walk you home?

Serenity: Um Ok.

Tristan: Hey I'll come along as well; you don't know there are a lot of crazy people out there.

Serenity: Sure!

Tristan: (in his head) NICE!

Duke: (in his head) OMG…….

The three of them head off.

Bakura/Yugi: Later guys!

All: Later!

Bakura: Well Yugi that leaves you and me.

Yugi: Alright lets get out of here.

The two head out and walked down the main street. Then Bakura had an idea.

Bakura: OH shoot!

Yugi: What is it?

Bakura: I might have a surprise test tomorrow!

Yugi: What you need to study?

Bakura: Yes! Oh man I need to stay up tonight…. Hey Yugi can you come with me to get some coffee at Jerry's it's a good place!

Yugi: Alright sure. (looks at his watch 9:56pm) But lets make it quick.

Bakura: Nice now I can get a nice fresh coffee!

The two walked a good 10 minutes down the main road they approach Kaiba corp. and a block away was Jerry's Coffee House.

(Main Street)

Yugi: Wow this place is far.

Bakura: Yup but the coffee is well worth it.

The two stood in front of the store and seeing a nice RX-8 in the front Yugi and Bakura look at the car; Tea looked outside the window and saw Yugi and Bakura.

Bakura: Nice car!

Yugi: Ya I know! (turns and looks at the window) huh…….(sees Tea)

Alright done this chapter working on the next one. Ohhh the suspense!


End file.
